The sleeping dragon
by demonic hellfire
Summary: Humanity has planned for the Reapers since they learned of them. They create a mask that the Reapers fall for. AU
1. Operation Overlord begins now

I don't own anything

The name comes from what a Japanese commander said about America after bombing Pearl Harbor

* * *

><p>Jack looked at Shanxi the time had come to reveal the trap two centuries in the making. She noticed Shepard talking with Liara about a Prothean device that could destroy the Reapers.<p>

She passed them and walked into the conference room. "EDI, override protocol 'Into the Night.' Confirmation code 7-2-1996."

"Confirmed. The Illusive Man told me that someone on the ship had them, but I never suspected it was you." EDI responded.

"I know, also tell Joker to disengage the stealth system and send the message to activate the trap." Jack smirked.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Joker sighed it was hard enough to see Shanxi being destroyed, but it was even harder for him as he knew the Normandy could make a difference if he were able to drop the stealth array. Just then, EDI appeared in one of the ships many terminals. "Protocol Into the Night, has been activated."<p>

"About time." Joker snorted.

"You know what to do?" EDI asked.

"Hell yeah." Joker shifted the control array to one EDI did not recognize. "About time for the guard of hell to let them in."

"Joker, the array is not one I recognize."

"It's the hardest type to control."

"Then why didn't The Illusive Man order them to be programmed into me?"

"He couldn't trust anyone to do it." Joker dropped the stealth array around the power core. "There power increased by two hundred percent." As he checked he sent a closed com array aimed at the Relay. "The Cold war is over."

"I don't understand that Relay only connects to the Council. The rest of the connections are unexplored." EDI tried to make sense of Jokers' strange actions.

"That's the thing it's not unexplored." Joker chuckled.

"How do you know that?" EDI asked.

"I've been on the other side." Joker smirked.

"Cut it out you two." Jack walked up to them.

"Got it." Joker activated the force field around the cockpit.


	2. D-Day is in two hours

Joker looked at control instruments from the power readings he had two shots for First Contact. He smirked.

Shepard walked towards the cockpit "Joker I need you to set a course to…" When she suddenly slammed into an invisible wall.

"Watch your step." Joker snorted.

"What the hell, Joker." Shepard got to her feet.

"New orders Shepard, engaging the Reaper." Joker responded.

"Joker, as captain of this ship I'm ordering you to stand down."

"Second in command of Cerberus trumps SPECTRE every time." Jack smirked.

"What? Cerberus experimented on…" Shepard's eyes widen.

"It's a great cover story. No one looks into the past of the woman Cerberus was said to have experimented on." Jack chuckled.

"The other test subject; why would he lie to protect you?" Shepard asked confused.

"Post-hypnotic suggestion. Didn't expect it to work that well though, but messing with a person's mind does tend to have unintended side effects." Jack shrugged.

"How did you do that? Only Asari can do that." Shepard stated.

"I'm half Asari." Jack smiled.

"That's impossible." Shepard's mind raced.

"About one percent of humanity has a unique genetic tag that makes it possible." Jack smirked as she saw Liara walk towards them.

"I think the Matriarchs would know about something like that." Liara glared.

"Not if they never encountered humans with that anomaly. The Alliance keeps them from going off world." Jack crossed her arms.

"How is that possible, your government is the easiest one for my agents to breech?" Liara looked stunned.

"Enough chatter, lower the damn shield." Sheppard drew her pistol.

"Can't, Into the Night has been engaged." Joker replied.

"What?" Liara and Shepard shouted.

"Ask Lawson she knows all about what it is." Jack smirked.

"She knew all this time, about you." Shepard glared.

"No, only Joker and Legion know that fact." Jack responded.

"You let the Geth know about this. They killed the Quarians." Sheppard growled out.

"Ever wondered why Cerberus is called that." Jack ignored Shepard's' last comment.

"Some human myth." Liara stated as she saw Shepard shake her head.

"It's the three-headed guardian of hell in Greek mythology. Our sole purpose is to guard that gateway." Jack explained.

"What is Cerberus protecting?" Shepard asked.

"The Alliance." Jack responded.

"Bullshit. Cerberus is rouge…" Shepard started; by now every member of the ground team expect Legion had gotten to the shield barrier.

"Rogue, don't make me laugh. Joker, EDI, and I are the only ones here who know what the Alliance really is." Jack smirked.

"Shepard. What is she talking about?" Ashley asked.

"The Alliance is far stronger than anything you assholes know." Jack smirked.

"We just lost our home world and you say we're stronger than that. Fuck you." Vega growled.

"I'd rather not; and who said Shanxi was our home world." Jack cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Two you enjoy screwing with people too much." A female voice said over the intercom.

"Tali. How you doing?" Jack asked.

"Good. Two minutes out then we'll give these bosh'tet a beating they'll never forget." Tali stated.

"Good. Have any MACs?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Three of them." Tali stated.

"Who the hell are you?" Shepard drew her sidearm.

"Tali'Zorah, Captain of the SASF Pearl Harbor." Tali replied coldly.

"Pearl Harbor?" Vega asked.

"Don't have time for a history lesson right now." Jack braced for the battle that was to come.

"Shepard. I don't recognize the name of the ship or the captain." Miranda scowled.

"You wouldn't it's a battle carrier." Joker adjusted the course of the Normandy. He could not help remember the history of what had led them to this.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Flame if you wish. Jack being 2nd at Cerberus comes from the fact no one would ever suspect her with the experimented on back story. If someone wants to make a cover art for this please go ahead. Also the half asari bit is an important to the storyline so if it turns any one off sorry.  
><strong>


End file.
